Nightmares
by Vanessa-Jane
Summary: After Patch becomes Nora's guardian angel,Nora starts to feel like she's being followed and is having horrible nightmares.Did she do something she can't remember...or is she being punished for something that Patch isn't telling her?
1. Nightmares

OK so it's been at least two months since I found out that Patch was a fallen angel. Now he is my super hot guardian angel and I gotta say I'm loving it. Having him around is really good and really handy too. So far his helped fix the house up into a really awesome modern day outback house. Me and mum like it and so does Vee. Actually Vee's been spending a lot of time out at mine, she has been since the day she got out of hospital. Me and her are like sisters, and she's even came to like Patch which is super for me because I don't have to feel awkward every time she comes over then he turns up. I could almost say things are back to normal but I would be lying. See after Patch become my guardian angel, well, three weeks later mum left for a job in LA and has said I can stay home as long as I don't get into trouble but I didn't mind 'cause I had Patch around. Though of course when she left so did my nights of having peaceful sleep. Patch said it's 'cause of the terrible things I went through but I didn't 100% believe him.

I didn't want to tell him that I've been having nightmares of myself been tortured and watching Vee stand beside me witnessing it. To see her tear stained face staring at me with sadness, but that's not what made me so frightened- it was the man standing behind Vee with her hands behind her back and the group of people around me. Starving for me to bleed for something I couldn't even remember doing...or was it something Patch did that I was being punished for?

I couldn't tell him on the night he was in my room and he had to wake me up because I was screaming.

"Nora, Nora, NORA!" Patch yelled as he shook me awake. When I woke up, my vision was blurry and I felt a little scared from the nightmare I had just had. I didn't realise I was crying until a soft tear dropped on my arm as I shakily sat up.

"I'm alright now" I said to him with a shaky breath. He didn't look convinced, he still looked at me with concern and worry.

"It was the nightmare again wasn't it?" Patch asked with all his concern in his voice.

About the time the nightmares started, I told him it was just the disturbing memories of the past of seeing Vee in the state she was in. That was the most frightening thing about the memories, but that's just what I told him. Sometimes I have the feeling that Patch already knows what the nightmares are about but he doesn't say anything, I think his waiting for me to tell him.

"Yeah, it was the nightmare again. I'm OK now, it's just a dream." I tried to sound brave but to me sounded more like a small child. I calmed down and Patch started stroking my hair as he hugged me tightly. He told me to lay back down and he would stay with me until I fell back to sleep. That's exactly what he did.

In the morning I still had the uneasy feeling in my stomach but I trudged down the driveway where I waited for Vee. She wanted to take me to school in her new car, which knowing me, I forgot what type it was. Vee rolled up in a shiny new blue car with the speakers pumped up with some song from Britt Nicole. She made me laugh when I saw she was singing while trying to put lip gloss on. Vee's Brown eyes spotted me when she parked and I saw her most famous grin spread across her face.


	2. Lies

When Vee and I arrived at school, we were greeted with Patch. He looked at me then with what I hope was you-look-ok-now he smiled.

"How you ladies been?" he asked with his casual grin. He kept his gaze on me but he glanced at Vee as well. I looked at Patch and realised he didn't get much sleep. His eyes had darker than usual circles and his hair looked as if he had just woken up. Vee didn't notice though, she was scouting the area for Aaron (her new meat).

"Yeah I've been good I guess." Vee answered aimlessly. Patch however did not care whether or not Vee answered, he just kept looking at me as if I were his unpredictable science assessment.

After a few awkward moments Vee sighed. "There he is, my baby boy. I'm going to go over and see him." And just like that she was gone walking over to see Aaron.

"You sure you're ok? I heard you again last night; you haven't been sleeping have you?" Patch kept his black eyes on me. I didn't know what to say, of course I haven't been sleeping but I couldn't tell him that. So I thought of the most convincing lie I could think of.

"I just dreamt I fell off a cliff. No biggie. We better get to class." Then I left him just standing there.

I avoided being alone with Patch for the rest of the day. Though the avoiding would have been a lot easier if Vee didn't drive home and forgot that she gave me a lift to school. Which left me to get a ride with Patch.


End file.
